


Who Watches the Watcher?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that look, and he sees him the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Watches the Watcher?

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Do not think that I do not see you there.  
  
Your penetrating gaze that reaches me beyond logical reason.  
  
Your eyes so magical, like a child's imagination.  
  
What do see my e'tum, my beautiful one, when you look at me?  
  
In the end, who watches the watcher?


End file.
